Sickness
by vickyloka
Summary: Cuidar de Sam é trabalho do Dean, mas quando Dean fica doente quem cuida dele? Uma fic weechester...
1. Chapter 1

**SICKNESS**

AUTOR: **VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **FEVEREIRO 2009**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever sobre as inúmeras situações que podem acontecer com eles.**

NOTA1: **Os garotos ainda são crianças nessa fic. Dean está com 10 anos e Sam com 6.**

RESUMO**: Cuidar de Sam sempre foi o trabalho de Dean. Mas quando Dean fica doente quem vai cuidar dele? **

Dean acordou muito cedo naquela manhã, não estava se sentindo bem. Sua garganta doía e sua cabeça parecia estar cheia d'água. Ele se levantou e viu seu irmãozinho dormindo na cama ao lado, olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda eram 5:30h da manhã. Seu pai estava fora e não deveria chegar pelos próximos dois dias. Dean foi até o banheiro o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar Sam, se lavou, se vestiu e voltou para o quarto. Do jeito que se sentia não conseguiria dormir de novo, então se sentou na cama para assistir TV até Sam acordar.  
Às 8h da manhã Dean não estava se sentindo melhor, pelo contrário, a sensação estranha na sua cabeça tinha se transformado em dor. Ele desistiu da TV enquanto Sam acordava na cama ao lado. Sam se virou e viu Dean acordado:

- Bom dia, Dean. - disse Sam com um grande sorriso.

Dean sempre se surpreendia com o bom-humor de seu irmão ao acordar.

- Bom dia, Sam – disse Dean com a voz rouca. – Quer café da manhã?

Sam fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Ok, vá se lavar enquanto eu arranjo alguma coisa pra comer.

Dean olhou nos armários mas não achou nada, Sam tinha comido a última tigela de cereais no jantar do dia anterior. Ele esperou até que Sam saísse do banheiro:

- Ei Sammy, não tem nada pra comer aqui, eu vou comprar alguma coisa numa das máquinas lá fora. Você fica aqui quietinho e não abre a porta pra ninguém, ok? Eu volto logo.

- Ok, Dean.

Dean saiu do quarto trancando a porta e sentiu o ar frio em contato com seu rosto, era bom depois de tanto tempo no quarto e aliviava a sensação de queimação que ainda estava em sua garganta. Ele caminhou até uma das máquinas de venda perto do quarto e escolheu alguns salgadinhos, depois voltou para o quarto, bateu na porta e a destrancou. Sam estava assistindo TV mas pulou da cama assim que Dean entrou e correu para a mesa. Dean depositou os salgadinhos na mesa na frente de Sam.

- Bom apetite.

- Você não vai comer, Dean?

- Não, não tô com fome.

Dean voltou a se sentar na cama enquanto Sam comia. Depois do café Sam foi se sentar junto do irmão.

- Eu tô entediado, Dean – choramingou Sam.

- É, Sammy, eu também, mas temos que ficar no quarto.

- Onde está o papai?

- Trabalhando – respostas curtas e secas evitavam novas perguntas.

- Nós nunca fazemos nada divertido. – disse Sam num tom reclamão.

- Ok, Sammy. O que você quer fazer?

- Eu quero brincar, brinca comigo Dean? – Sam fez seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho.

- Ok, mas só um pouco.

Os dois passaram as próximas duas horas brincando com os bonequinhos de Sam.

- Eu tô com fome Dean.

- De novo Sam? Você acabou de tomar café!

- Não acabei não, já faz bastante tempo.

Dean suspirou e foi até a cozinha ver o que poderia dar para seu irmão. O dinheiro que tinha estava quase acabando e tinha que durar até seu pai chegar. Acabou pegando a última lata de Spaghettios.

- Nós não temos mais nada. – disse em resposta ao olhar decepcionado de Sam. Sam se sentou resignado para comer.

- Você não vai comer de novo Dean? – perguntou vendo o irmão saindo da cozinha.

- Eu não tô com fome, Sam.

Mas você sempre me diz que a gente tem que comer pra ficar forte.

- Ok, tá bom.

Dean se sentou à mesa e pegou uma pequena quantidade de comida. Mal conseguiu dar três bocados, estava enjoado. Largou a comida no prato e correu para o banheiro, Sam ouviu o som de seu irmão vomitando.

- Dean... – chamou através da porta do banheiro – Dean, você tá bem?

- Eu tô legal Sammy, não se preocupa.

Dean saiu do banheiro e se atirou na cama, estava pálido e tremia um pouco. Sam subiu na cama ao lado de dele:

- Tem certeza? Você não parece legal.

- Relaxa, Sammy. Eu vou viver. Só estou um pouco enjoado.

- A gente devia avisar o papai.

- Sammy, eu já falei que tô legal. Vou melhorar antes do papai chegar, você vai ver.

Dean fez o seu melhor para continuar acordado durante o dia, Sam, percebendo que seu irmão não estava bem ficou quieto o dia todo e não pediu pra que Dean brincasse com ele ou fizesse alguma coisa. À noite, Sam começou a ficar preocupado, já que seu irmão não parecia nem um pouco disposto a sair da cama. Sam começou a se perguntar o que faria se Dean ficasse realmente doente, chegou perto da cama de Dean para perguntar se ele estava melhor.  
Dean não estava dormindo realmente, mas não parecia focado no que acontecia à sua volta.

- Dean?- Sam chamou baixinho. Colocou a mão no ombro de seu irmão e pode sentir que ele estava quente através da camiseta. – Dean!

- O que foi, Sammy? Eu tô acordado.

- Dean, eu acho que você tá com febre.

Dean fez um esforço pra se levantar da cama e caminhou até as malas num canto. Procurou nelas até achar o kit de primeiros socorros e nele até achar um termômetro que ele colocou na boca. Depois sentou-se na cama e esperou, após alguns minutos tirou o termômetro e olhou o mostrador: 39 graus. Dean respirou fundo tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Voltou ao kit de primeiros socorros e pegou o frasco de Tylenol. Estava acostumado a cuidar de Sam, mas de si mesmo... Ele nunca ficava doente. Resolveu que não seria de ajuda para ninguém se sua febre continuasse subindo e ele tivesse que ir para o hospital. Tomou o remédio e voltou para a cama.

- Sammy, já está ficando tarde. Por que você não vai dormir?

Sam não estava acostumado a ver Dean doente, o assustava ver seu irmão daquele jeito. Achou melhor ficar fora do caminho já que não sabia o que fazer, foi dormir sem lembrar a Dean que não tinha jantado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**SICKNESS**

AUTOR: **VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **FEVEREIRO 2009**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever sobre as inúmeras situações que podem acontecer com eles.**

NOTA1: **Os garotos ainda são crianças nessa fic. Dean está com 10 anos e Sam com 6.**

RESUMO**: Cuidar de Sam sempre foi o trabalho de Dean. Mas quando Dean fica doente quem vai cuidar dele? **

Pessoas que estão lendo a fic, me perdoem pelo atraso. Sei que demorei muito pra postar a continuação mas tive alguns problemas pra passar a fic pro computador e aí ainda tive que esperar minha beta. (Que fez um ótimo trabalho por sinal, obrigada!)  
De qualquer maneira, aí está. Depois de muito tempo, o capítulo dois. =D

Boa Leitura, reviews são sempre apreciados!

**--------------------------  
**

**Cap.2**

Dean teve uma noite agitada, não conseguiu dormir direito e, de manhã, estava mais cansado do que antes de ir dormir. Continuou deitado na cama sem se mexer, não queria fazer nada que não fosse ficar naquela cama, lentamente caiu no sono, nem ao menos ouviu quando Sam se levantou.

Sam estranhou o fato de Dean continuar dormindo, Dean devia estar realmente mal para não se levantar junto com ele. Resolveu esperar para ver quando o irmão acordaria. Dean dormiu a manhã inteira, quando o telefone tocou Sam olhou para ele assustado, somente Dean atendia o telefone, e só quando sabia que era o pai. Qual era mesmo o código? Dean havia lhe ensinado como saber que era o pai no caso de uma emergência. Um toque, depois desligava, então ligava de novo.

Sam continuou encarando o telefone quando ele parou após o primeiro toque. Assim que tocou de novo Sam correu para atender:

Pai?

Sammy? Onde está o Dean? Porque você atendeu?

Papai, eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada com o Dean...

O que quer dizer filho? O que há de errado?

Não sei papai. Ele ficou deitado ontem o dia inteiro e agora não quer acordar.

O quê? Sammy, não saia desse quarto e não abra a porta pra ninguém. Também não atenda o telefone, ouviu? Estou indo para aí.

Ok, papai.

Cerca de duas horas depois Sam ouviu um barulho de carro na porta do hotel, logo depois ouviu a batida na porta e viu seu pai entrando:

Sammy, você está bem?

Sim, papai. Eu tô bem.

Cadê o Dean?

Ele ainda está dormindo. Tá tarde, papai, ele já devia ter acordado. – Sam choramingou.

John caminhou até a cama onde seu filho mais velho ainda dormia e se sentou na borda sacudindo-o de leve:

Ei, campeão. Você está bem?

Dean abriu lentamente os olhos e, vendo seu pai despertou imediatamente tentando se sentar.

Pai? O que aconteceu, por que você está aqui? Sammy está bem?

Sammy está ótimo, Dean. Eu vim porque ele estava preocupado com você. Deixe-me ver você. – John disse enquanto encostava a mão na testa de Dean para sentir sua temperatura. – Você está meio febril, está sentindo alguma coisa?

Eu tô bem, pai. Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Disse Dean começando a se levantar.

Pode tratar de ficar na cama garoto. – disse John colocando Dean de volta na cama. – Descanse, eu cuido do Sam. Se você piorar vamos para o hospital.

Dean largou a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirou. Não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer que pudesse convencer seu pai de que estava bem, isso provavelmente porque ele não se sentia nada bem. Ficou deitado enquanto John verificava as trancas da porta e das janelas e depois ia cuidar de Sam.

Ei, filho. Está com fome? – John perguntou a Sam.

Morrendo.

Dean sentiu uma pontada de remorso ao lembrar que não tinha dado jantar a Sam no dia anterior e, levando em conta como estava tarde, Sam não tinha tomado café tampouco.

Ok, Sammy. – disse John – vamos ver o que tem pra comer por aqui. – Quer um sanduíche, Sammy?

Sam concordou com a cabeça.

Ok, um sanduíche saindo.

John preparou um lanche para Sam com os poucos ingredientes que pode encontrar. "Hora de comprar suprimentos" pensou. Colocou o sanduíche na frente de Sam que avançou de imediato, no entanto deu apenas uma mordida e colocou o sanduíche no prato com um olhar decepcionado.

Algum problema, Sammy? – perguntou John.

Nada papai. Acho que perdi a fome.

Ei, garoto, me fala. Qual o problema?

Sam abaixou a cabeça encarando o chão antes de responder.

Não é assim que o Dean prepara o sanduíche. – Sam começou a raspar o chão com o pé. – Está com um gosto ruim.

John olhou para seu filho por um segundo, chocado com seu súbito nervosismo.

Ok, Sam. E como é que o Dean prepara o sanduíche então?

Sam levantou a cabeça para encarar seu pai e respondeu meio envergonhado que não sabia. John suspirou profundamente.

O que você quer que eu coloque no pão, Sammy?

Eu quero igual o que o Dean faz, eu não sei o que ele coloca.

John percebeu que não teria outra saída senão perguntar ao seu filho mais velho qual era o segredo do tal sanduíche.

Ei, Dean. – John chamou com voz suave.

O que, pai?

Sam está com fome, mas diz que quer o sanduíche igual ao que você faz... Qual o segredo?

O que você colocou?

Ah... Queijo, presunto, maionese.

Sammy odeia maionese, pai.

Ele odeia? – John estava surpreso por não saber disso. – Ok, campeão, volte a descansar, obrigado.

Pai? Faça ele comer o sanduíche inteiro. Ele tem o costume de largar a maior parte no prato e meia hora depois está com fome de novo.

Claro filho, vou garantir que ele coma tudo – disse John com um sorriso.

Depois do lanche Sam quis assistir TV. Estava passando "O Mágico de Oz".

Sam, desliga isso – disse Dean.

Qual o problema, filho? Deixe seu irmão assistir TV.

Ele não pode ver esse filme, pai. Ele tem medo da bruxa, vai ter pesadelos de novo.

Não vou não, Dean. Eu já to grande pra ver O Mágico de Oz, não vou ficar com medo.

Tudo bem, Sammy. – disse John. – Você pode assistir, mas se ficar com medo vai mudar de canal, ok?

Pai, ele sempre diz que não vai ficar com medo e sempre fica.

Tá tudo bem, Dean – garantiu John – Eu tô aqui, tá bem? Não precisa se preocupar com o Sammy.

-------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**SICKNESS**

**AUTOR:** VICKYLOKA

**DATA:** FEVEREIRO 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever sobre as inúmeras situações que podem acontecer com eles.

**NOTA1:** Os garotos ainda são crianças nessa fic. Dean está com 10 anos e Sam com 6.

**RESUMO:** Cuidar de Sam sempre foi o trabalho de Dean. Mas quando Dean fica doente quem vai cuidar dele?

Gente, perdão pela demora. Sei que prometi que postaria logo mas simplesmente travei, esse capítulo deu um bocado de trabalho pra sair. Aproveito pra agradecer minha beta, sem ela esse capítulo não ia sair, brigada pelas sugestões, miga!

----------------

Dean? – Sam chamou choramingando enquanto acordava.

Já estava tarde, os meninos estavam dormindo e John estava sentado à mesa revendo algumas pesquisas quando ouviu seu filho mais novo chamar pelo irmão. Não querendo que Dean acordasse, John foi ver o que havia de errado.

Ei, filho – disse sentando-se ao lado de Sam na cama – o que foi?

Eu tive um sonho feio, papai. A bruxa verde queria me pegar. – choramingou Sam.

Tá tudo bem, Sammy, foi só um sonho. – confortou John.

Canta pra mim, papai? Dean sempre canta quando eu tenho pesadelos.

Ok, bebê. O que você quer que eu cante?

A música da mamãe. Ela sempre cantava pro Dean antes dele dormir.

John ficou surpreso ao ouvir isso e tentou se lembrar o que Mary cantava para Dean quando ele era pequeno. Limpando o nó na garganta, começou baixinho:

"Sleep, my love, and peace attend thee all through the night."

"Guardian angels God will lend thee all through the night." [1]

Lentamente Sam começou a adormecer, John lhe deu um beijo na testa e se levantou. Chegando junto da cama de seu filho mais velho, o observou dormindo. Abaixou-se puxando suas cobertas para cima e lhe dando também um beijo.

Me perdoe. – John disse baixinho. – Acho que não percebi o quanto você sentia falta dela.

OoOoOoOoOo

Algumas horas mais tarde John, que tinha caído no sono por cima da mesa, acordou com os sons que vinham das camas.

"Outro pesadelo?!" Foi o que ele pensou aproximando-se da cama de Sam. Ao chegar mais perto viu que seu filho mais novo dormia tranquilamente. John ficou olhando para a cama confuso.

Ouvindo novos gemidos se virou para ver Dean que se agitava na cama. John aproximou-se devagar e lhe doeu ver o desespero estampado no rosto de seu filho mesmo enquanto dormia.

Dean. – ele sussurrou sentando-se ao lado de seu mais velho. - Dean, acorde campeão.

John encostou uma mão no rosto de seu filho e se assustou ao sentir sua temperatura, Dean estava queimando.

Dean. – John chamou um pouco mais enfático. – Anda, acorda.

Ele levantou seu filho segurando-o em seus braços. Dean abriu os olhos em horror.

Sammy! – ele berrou. – Papai, não deixe eles pegarem o Sammy.

Dean tentou se levantar, mas seu pai o segurou. A febre alta estava causando delírios. Dean continuou a se agitar tentando soltar-se dos braços do pai.

Sammy! – ele gritava desesperado. – Pai, faz alguma coisa! Me solta, eles não podem levar o Sammy!

Dean... – John tentava acalmar seu filho mais velho não querendo que Sam acordasse. Tarde demais.

Deanny? – Sam chamou se sentando na cama.

Vendo Dean agitar-se na cama com o pai segurando-o Sam se assustou.

Dean! – ele berrou se levantando da cama.

Dean deu um empurrão particularmente forte no pai ao ouvir a voz de Sam. John que tinha se distraído ao ver seu menor acordar não pode segurar Dean a tempo e esse pulou para longe da cama querendo chegar a seu irmãozinho.

Em segundos os dois estavam abraçados. Dean de joelhos, Sam agarrado ao seu pescoço. John se aproximou lentamente de seus filhos, não querendo assustá-los. Dean se agarrava a Sam como se sua vida dependesse disso e Sam o abraçava de volta tentando dar conforto a seu irmão mais velho. Só em abraçar Sam, John percebeu que Dean estava mais calmo, com a respiração mais controlada, John se ajoelhou ao lado deles envolvendo ambos num abraço. E eles ficaram lá, os três, abraçados como se nada mais importasse. E não importava.

Depois de verificar precisamente a temperatura de Dean e medicá-lo, quando seus filhos finalmente se acalmaram, John levou-os para a cama deitando-os lado a lado. Depois do que vira tinha certeza que ambos dormiriam melhor se estivessem juntos. Deitou-se ao lado deles, nada os separaria essa noite e, se houvesse algo que John pudesse fazer, nada separaria esses garotos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sammy, anda logo. Eu também quero usar o banheiro.

Já vou! – Sam disse do outro lado da porta.

Sam saiu do banheiro para encontrar Dean preparando o café.

Finalmente. – Dean disse caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Dean, onde papai foi? – Sam perguntou.

Papai foi trabalhar, Sammy. Ele já perdeu muitos dias de trabalho enquanto eu estava doente.

Papai não vai mais cuidar da gente então?

Não se preocupe, Sammy. Eu já estou bem, eu cuido de você. – Dean assegurou Sam sorrindo.

Sam abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Dean.

Estou feliz que você voltou, Deanny! – ele disse feliz.

Dean foi pego de surpresa por esse abraço e deu um tapinha nas costas de Sam.

Sim, eu também. Agora vai tomar seu café, ok?

Sam saiu em direção à cozinha para tomar seu café e Dean o observou sorrindo. Eles iam ficar bem.

----------------

[1] N/A: A música que John cantou se chama "All Through the Night". A idéia de usar essa música não foi minha, peguei de uma fic chamada What Sammys Can't Do da maxandkiz. Tenho que dar os devidos créditos ao que eu achei que foi uma idéia tão boa que até copiei eheh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bom, minha gente. É isso. Minha primeira long-fic (não tão longa assim), e não pretendo arriscar em long-fics por um tempo agora. Muito, muito obrigada por quem me acompanhou até aqui e deixou reviews! Eu só consegui terminar essa fic por causa de vocês, se não tivesse ninguém me cobrando ela ia acabar deixada de lado.


End file.
